Blue Skies, Black Nights
by StarLightRaven
Summary: The Spinner has spun his tales for years, but, after spinning a tale for the King, The Spinner is on the run. A mysterious stranger seems to be everywhere the spinner hides. With creature's lurking in the night, and secrets tainting the sun, will The Spinner survive? Warning: Male X Male, don't like, don't read.
1. Intro

Welllll here's a preview to a story that I'll actually start when either 'Life of a 6th Grade Loser', 'Twisted Angel', or 'Rise of Raven Clan'. I'll give you a little sample just to tease you! Also, I might add that the faster that you review on my stories, the faster they'll update and the faster I can finish them and get to this story! Anyway enjoy this err, preview? Prologue? What ever you want to call it, just remember.

* * *

I sat up in my bed raking a hand through my black and crimson stripped quills. I strapped on my jet shoes, I let my wings drape beside me (I had to spell me, five times before getting it right!) After I successfully put on my shoes and gloves I went to the nearest mirror in my hide - out. I brushed and combed my fur, quills, then groomed my wings with a rag and sunflower oil. I stepped outside hissing as the light hit my eye's, after all I lived under ground. I stretched flexing my wings and arms. I lived in the Spade Kingdom, there were three other kingdoms Rose Kingdom who was one of the richest kingdoms, Fire Kingdom they specialized in weapons and are our kingdom's ally. The last kingdom was the leading kingdom, it was the richest and most advanced, it was the Ark kingdom their monarchy consist of only a queen name Maria.

The Spade kingdom was renowned for violence and destruction. So yeah, we have an amazing reputation. Our kingdom had the most flying anthro's out of all the kingdoms. We do have naga's, also some vampires and werewolves. The Rose kingdom mainly has mermaids and fairies. The Fire kingdom is said to have dragons and mainly pyrokinesis. The Ark kingdom had mainly vampires and at night there are zombies in forbidden place, but they hide at day time.

Thought not every kingdom is under a King/Queen rule I've heard the Rose Kingdom is becoming a democracy... However that was irrelevant to this subject. I spread my wings letting the flap in the wind. I was being hunted, they hadn't found this hide out, I have many. Before they had almost caught me, its hard to stay hidden when your the only one in this kingdom to have _eagle _wings. I mean there were _hordes _of dragon wings and bat wings were rarer, then the were butterfly wings that weren't nearly as rare. There's even demons, and them and half bats were hard to tell apart. Anthro's with bat wings had pointed ear's like a demons horn. The main difference it that bat winged types had lines in there ears like that of a bats, were as demons don't. Were the only kingdom with demons and the only with zombies. We have the full package don't we.

I'm getting off subject again, I hate that I'm always- no, I'm doing it again. Anyway I wasn't being hunted because I'm different, I was accused of treason. Did I mention that The Spade and Rose kingdom were enemies. I moved my white scarf so that it covered my whole muzzle then I opened my wings. With three powerful beats of my wings I took off into the sea blue sky's. I would move the village of Soleanna today, I couldn't move to any other country because once your a traitor to one kingdom, your a traitor to all, even if you were framed. I lifted myself higher into the sky, blowing a raspberry, I should arrive there next sunrise at the rate I'm going. That would mean that I'd have to fly higher than I'm used to because of light time, sun rise and fall paroles. Also about the king his name Mephiles, he was a bat winged hedgehog. Though he's mistaken for a demon a lot, specially with his lack of a mouth. I fly higher and faster, I'd have to find a tree to roost in later on. Till then, I needed to make progress.

* * *

Well your intro deuced to the kingdom and those of you that don't read auther notes here's what I say

_**READ THE TOP **_

Well questions? comments? tomatos? Any way read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Omg! I'm alive! sorry it took me so long! Well this story is officially up and running! Happy early Birthday to my bro, Leopardsky! Anyway, thanks to

Leopardsky: Thanks and nothing even happened yet!

Rock D the hedgehog: Thank you, and here's the next chapter for you! Thanks for faving the story

Guest: Thank you for the review, and *sweat drop* errrr no sadly Shadow's not a demon, though I hope you still enjoy!

Ok, I'm trying to write longer chapter's and everything so lets go!

* * *

Shadow flew northwest, the guards he had saw so far were so few that he decided that he could fly without worry. It was night now, there were no sign's of the hoards of zombies that appear at night, though that was fine with Shadow. The night was dark and heavy, the ebony hedgehog would have to either find a lantern or a flashlight. Low groans filled the air from below, Shadow raised higher into the air on impulse. He had been attacked by the mindless corpse's on one lone night, it had leap into the air almost biting into his wings. Luckily he escaped without so much as a cut. A few hours later, silence filled the air once again, though, the light's of the village Carcena were showing him that he was painfully close. Carcena was about as low tech as the villages could get. There were no paved streets, no large scale buildings just normal every day building and homes, there were lanterns but no street lights. The most high tech thing the city had was a force field protecting them from the zombies lurking in the night. This city was the perfect hiding place, yet the most dangerous. The guards were stretched all over the small village.

"Shit." The ebony hedgehog hissed, there were guards both in the air, and on the ground. _'I can't change course now.'_ Shadow thought, he landed silently on the ground, there was no 'thud' because even that could get him caught. He silently shifted along the bushes, it was still dark out but the sun was rising high as the dragon of light chased away the dragon of darkness, and Shadow slipped silently around the guards.

Shadow walked the dirt street, the Inn's and shops starting to show life. The streets showed some life, like most villages the village went dead at night, not that Shadow could blame them. The winged-hedgehog stopped in front of a slightly run-down Inn 'Sunrise Inn' was on a wooden sign faded to the point you could barely read the name, yet he still opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello?" A cigarette stinking hedgehog walked over, his grey fur dull and purple eye's along with green and red stripes.

"I'm looking for a room." Shadow said, the hedgehog nodded but smirked.

"How long are you staying?" Shadow's eye's narrowed, this stranger was...odd. Though , maybe that was because the ebony hedgehog was alone most of the few month' s he had spent on the run.

"Just today, perhaps longer, it depends." He replied none the less, the hedgehog nodded throwing the key towards Shadow.

"Here, the names Shadnic, I dare ask, what's your?" Shadow caught the keys and grunted in acknowledgment.

"Shadow." The hedgehogs walked over to and sat down at the bar, only Shadnic the one on the serving side.

"Well your lucky, not many places, if at all none, would take a traitor." Shadnic spoke tired of being glared down by the ebony hedgehog.

"Not many people would stay at a place ran by a demon." Shadow retorted snorting, Shadnic's confident flare died. Shadow mentally smirked at this, looks like the he had struck a nerve.

"Hmmmmhmmm." Shadnic hummed, picking up a glass and cleaning it. "So, what did you do for a living before you became a traitor?" Shadow narrowed his eye's glaring at the Inn owner.

"I was a story teller." Shadow simply, drumming his fingers against the counter, irritation in the demon rising.

"Ah! A story teller!" The dark hedgehog didn't seem like the type to spin tales though, this pricked the demon's curiosity. "Story's are powerful things," Shadnic started, trying to read the other hedgehog's emotions, only to fail. "they can bring hope, admiration, strength, longing..." Shadnic continued slowly. "There a powerful force indeed." With that Shadow got up from his seat, head facing the floor. He nodded in acknowledgement and left without a word, he left, out to get some supplies from his travel. _'I only have 10 gold coins, I'll have to spend them wisely.' _Shadow though sourly, he'd skip eating today, he had other priorities to deal with.

The winged hedgehog stopped in front for a small store, a sign hung clearer than the Inn's sign by far, none the less it read 'Dragon Claw Supply Store'. Shadow rolled his eye's at the name, and walked inside. The said hedgehog sought out the cheapest supplies, packing a light bag destined for wings, a lantern that came with a belt to clip the lantern on, food, and water. After paying, he only had 6 gold coins, he would travel once again tomorrow night, but by foot, he prayed that he wouldn't come across the horrid zombies again.

Shadow, once inside the Inn, walked straight to were his room was located, no wanting to talk to the prying demon again. Once inside his room, the ebony hedgehog slammed the door, huffing while plopping down into a leather seat, The room was disgusting, the walls were a faded yellow, roaches hid in the corner's of the room and the bed as infested with bedbugs, there was a white outline of body on the floor. The only clean thing seemed to be the leather seat the crimson streaked hedgehog was sitting in. _'A small nap will work.' _Shadow thought, he hadn't sleep in weeks and his vision was starting to blur. He curled into the seat as much as possible drifting off into sleep.

OoOoOoO

Shadow sat up, groaning and rubbing his temples, he had sleep longer than he thought, the sun was already setting and was coming again. Shadow sighed and picked up his newly bought items, and then he walked down stairs. The bar was a far better place than his infested room. He picked a table and sat down spreading out his items around the table and checking them. Rope, white scarf, (he already had these), lantern, bag, food, and water. Shadow packed the water, food, and rope inside carefully, he then clipped the lantern around his waste and wrapped the white around his neck. Shadnic walked over and sat down next to the ebony hedgehog. "What are yah doing?" Shadnic questioned raising an eyebrow as the other hedgehog threw the keys towards him. "Wha-?"

"I'm leaving." With that the crimson eyed hedgehog walked outside leaving the dumb-founded demon alone with a few drunks.

The sunset faded away, plunging the sky into darkness, Shadow quickly ignited the lantern on the belt, and continued on. He shuffled through bushes to the back exit of Carcena. Dodging the guards Shadow walked along the path, the closest place to Carcena was Vanguard, a large and very populated city. Shadow froze as a moan ripped the air, he looked around, the moan sounded near, he couldn't fly now, the guards were still in this area. A zombie rushed forward tackling the winged hedgehog to the ground, moaning and spitting. "Fuck off!" Shadow screamed kicking the zombie off who then slammed into a tree, Shadow got off the ground brushing off the dirt and spit. He looked over to the unmoving body only to see glowing red and yellow eye's as the zombie sat back up, cracking its head back in place. _'Shit' _Shadow his eye wide while taking a step back, _'Fuck the guards' _The desperate hedgehog cried mentally as he messily took to the sky with rapid speeds.

A flaming arrow flew inches away from its winged target, in shock Shadow dropped slightly only to rise again flying higher and faster. Shadow caught the falling arrow and chucked it at the dark shapes flying as the moon glowed on there shining armor. Two screeches tore the night as the guards fell to there death as zombie's feasted on there flesh. Shadow glided at 80ft in the air looking for more guards, only failing to notice the arrow coming from below. Shadow started off again only to have pain slice through his wings, a bird like cry shot out and Shadow plummeted to the ground, only to meet water. Unable to stay a float long and the lantern that had burned out, didn't help, with a broken wing, he was perfect prey for anything, zombies, demons, werewolves, and the guards.

He was a mere chicken about to be slaughtered for food.

But, Shadow wasn't about to die here, by drowning, no, not at all. The injured hedgehog did a dog - like swim to land were he shook his quills and fur free of water. He searched the darkness for a place to hide, a place to squeeze into were the mindless corpses would find hard to get him. Shadow fell to his knee's shaking, there was a tight hole that even _he _found hard to get through, but he squeezed inside none the less, scraping his wings in the sharp walls inside. The bleeding hedgehog slowly succumbed to shock and slipped back into a deep sleep he had fell into earlier.

OoOoOoO

"What do you mean we lost to men!" A red echidna screeched, clutching his spike topped fists.

"Yes, and arrow threw the wings, ripped through one's then the other's." The guard stated blankly.

"And?" The echidna hissed clutching his fists.

"Zombies ate them, but we have contained them for now." The guard said in an emotionless and uncaring tone.

"Shit, the King will have our asses." The echidna hissed pressing his face into his gloves, when a voice cut in, deep and haunting.

"Indeed I will Commander Knuckles." The gray furred hedgehog steeped forth, muscular arms and wings. His feature's sharp and his ear's pointed and large almost like horns. Large bat wings were neatly folded against his back, the wings are so large that when folded the tips reached his tail. Washed out teal stripes shined and acid green snake like eye's bored holes into there minds, and a pale mouth less muzzle showed. A black cape hung behind him, as dark as the night around them along with a crystal crown perched atop his head.

"K-King Mephiles!" Knuckles yelled fear jabbing at the emotionless guard.

"So, we had _two _not one _highly trained _guards die, with one hedgehog's lucky shot?" He questioned starting into the eye's of the unfortunate guard who meekly nodded back. "Hmmm, fine, you," The king purred pointing towards the cowering guard who nodded in acknowledgement, "your to be hung." The guard fell to his knee's, shock written on his face and tears fell. Soldiers came picking him up, and carrying him away. "And Commander Knuckles," The said echidna looked up, eye's showing fear. "contact the Fire kingdom, tell them we need more...high tech weapons. Only the villager's should have that mid-evil shit." Knuckles nodded and as the king walked away, he let out a sigh of relief.

"You there!" Knuckles cried to a servant in the room, "Go get me the fastest horse we have, and hurry!" The servant nodded and rushed off. Knuckles sighed, one more failure, and he'd be the one hung and who's blood is made into the only whine the King drinks, he seemed like a demon but was a half bat.

OoOoOoO

The King clutched his whine glass tight, almost shattering it, but he controlled himself to some extent. A mere story teller had affected him in this manner, bested him, the King! The story teller that many called, The Spinner, had spun his tales two days before he had become a "traitor". The Spinner had marked his interest as soon as he landed in front of the castle gates. He spun his tales with grace and feeling, Mephiles found myself falling for the story teller as he spun his tales. Mephiles had asked him to stay, to be his, to spin his tales to only him, but The Spinner said no.

He had said no to the King! Oh all things to do, so Mephiles had made a lie, just after the story teller left that he had be giving information to other enemy kingdoms. All to have The spinner in his grasp, truth be told Mephiles was desperate, desperate to have the Spinner with him in his grasp. _'But, to do things right, you must do them yourself' _The King thought bitterly as he threw his clown on to the floor and walked to his chambers, there he changed into a brown cloak and grabbed a bag of supplies. Mephiles would lure The Spinner here either way, by himself or with his army, he pulled the hood over his face and set off by horse back for now.

* * *

We, have do you like the story! If you have a question, fell free to ask, or pm me about it. Please review, I'll even take some constructive criticism, and don't both to flame, its so cold in my room that I'll just fizz out like a spark being crushed by a boot. I don't own Shadow, Mephiles, or Knuckles, Sega dose. I own half of Shadnic, Leopardsky owns the other half, and I do own the idea of this story, now please, R and R. Oh and...

**_Happy early Birth Day Leopardsky, please read and review!_**


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, so I just cleaned out my Document Manger so I'm off to a good start!

Shadow: "Really? Why don't you just play for video games instead of abusing me?"

You know I love you! Ok, now thanks you for reviewing...

Workgirl98: Thank you! I love this couple to, its my favorite! Also, thanks for the favoring of me and my story, and then the following of me and my story! Thanks!

XamutoforeverX: Thank you for adding my story to your alert subscription!

Leopardsky: Thank you for following and favoring my humble story! Nope, normal bird wing, and I just HAD to make Shadnic a demon!

Rock D the hedgehog: Thank you! I shall continue on!

Ok, that's all, enjoy!

* * *

Knuckles walked silently up to the large flame surrounded thrown. He faced towards the ground, to look the Queen in the eye was to challenge the devil himself.

"Why are you here" The ground below heated at the Queen's straight forward and cold tone.

"King Mephiles wishes for...high tech weapons." Knuckles whispered bowing to the hot magma colored floor with amber swirls coloring the floor.

"Ahhh, he does, does he?" The Queen turned, reveling a purple cat wearing a long coal-black dress, flames licking the bottom of the dress. "Twilight!" A hedgehog wearing the same dress walked in, two large phoenix wings were neatly folded on her back.

"Yes my Queen?" She asked bowing like General Knuckles.

"Go get the Mecha schematic's." The hedgehog bowed and walked away. "You may stand." The Queen stated plainly as Knuckles slowly stood up straight.

"Thank you Queen Blaze." Knuckles replied, lightly stretching, just so that the Queen couldn't see.

"Here you go." Twilight walked off quickly after handing the Queen their newest machine's schematic. Blaze threw the schematic's at Knuckles, who messily caught them, almost dropping them on the hot floor. Inside they revealed a large 5ft tall spider - like machine, large laser's and jets attached. Were its mouth was there were long needles carrying paralyzing poisons, and unbreakable nets.

"I hope you can pay." The Queen stated, no care in her voice what - so - ever, Knuckles nodded snapping his fingers and 10 chests filled to the brim with gold bars came. "There will be 6 delivered before the next dragon coming." Knuckles nodded leaving on horse back again. _'I can not fail this or the King will have my head on the wall, and my blood in a cup.' _He thought desperately

OoOoOoO

Mephiles rode his horse into the small village of Carcena, he stopped at the 'Sunrise Inn'. Some local drunks said that The Spinner had been here earlier, but had left. The pale hedgehog slammed open the door, just managing to see the inn's owner.

"You there! Have you seen The Spinner, a read and black hedgehog, with wings?" Mephiles asked, wanting to grit his teeth at how polite he sounded.

"No, but there was a hedgehog named Shadow here fitting that description." The cigar smelling hedgehog spoke, and Mephiles smirked. 'Perfect' He thought. Mephiles grabbed the inn owner by his neck, pulling him into a vacant room and pinning him against the wall.

"What do you know?" He hissed, venom and anger lacing his tone.

"Wh-Who are you!" The hedgehog yelled squirming, and clawing at his neck. Mephiles flicked off his hood. "M-My King!" Mephiles released the hedgehog who automatically fell to his knees, bowing and asking for forgiveness.

"Now, what. do. you .know?" Mephiles hissed again, his patience was wearing thin quickly, the inn owner did not have much time left.

"I d-don't know, b-but his real name I-is Shadow!" Mephiles took a mental note of this, but scowled showing his distaste of other hedgehog's lack of information. "Ummm, but h-he could be going to Vanguard, it's the closest place from here!" Mephiles smirked, releasing the hedgehog.

"Thank you," He said walking out, but not before stopping and turning to the other hedgehog while putting his hood on." oh, and before I forget, Guards! Off with his head." Mephiles smirked and walked off, hearing the screams and cries of the doomed hedgehog.

He feed on other's fear, their strength, their weakness.

But now, he would have to get to Vanguard before 'Shadow', and punish the city if _one _person houses his prize, and, he knows someone will.

OoOoOoO

Shadow sat up, pain pulsed from his wings and arms. He inspected himself, he only found some cuts from the sharp rocks around and the wound in his wings. Witch he discovered the arrow was still tightly lodged in were his bones met in his wings. Shadow scowled trying, and failing, to dislodge the arrow from his bones. The winged hedgehog twisted his way from the pointed rocks, and he looked to see that he still had all his items. Though the food was disfigured and soggy, but good enough for the starved hedgehog. The water he had fallen in during the night was a bright pink, bubbling with a sick gurgling sound. Shadow flinched at what the pool of water was, a _mating pool_ for werehogs'. Luckily, the werehogs'only mated at night, though that meant he'd have to travel fast.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice sounded behind him and Shadow jumped in surprise. He turned to see a large werehog with shining dark blue coat and emerald eye's.

"Who are you? Tell me and I will tell you." Shadow hissed suspiciously, while rising to his feet.

"The name's Sonic!" Sonic yelled cheerfully, throwing the ebony hedgehog a thumbs up and large smile.

"Shadow." Sonic nodded and Shadow mentally growled, this werehog was particularly annoying.

"So what 'cha doing out here?" The immense werehog asked, looking around while studying the smaller hedgehog.

"That is none of your concern." Shadow spat, venom drenching each syllable in his speech, no bothering to show his distain for the werehog in front of him.

"Well, if you can survive the night without getting eaten, it'll surprise me." The winged hedgehog's eye's twitched, what the other said was true, he wouldn't survive the night. "But, I'll help yah out, I'm going to Vanguard and I'll let 'yah take a ride." Sonic said smiling only to out his eye's and see nothing there. Shadow walked away as the werehog confidently spook. He was wasting time here, without the option of flight, he would have to seek shelter before the zombies came from were hidden under ground. Sonic dashed off in the opposite direction that Shadow went in thinking we walked past him.

By the time it was night Shadow could see Vanguard in the distance. _'I'm so close, I can't stop now.' _He thought sternly, taking to the tree's. Shadow leap branch to branch, using his wings to help him angle himself, he couldn't fly, but he sure as hell could glide. The ebony hedgehog gasped, the branch snapped, causing him to latch his feet around a branch above as he fell face first to the ground. Zombies below gathered like sharks with a fresh meal. Shadow bent himself upwards, trying to catch the branch above. A zombie lurched forward, sinking its teeth into Shadow's arm, said hedgehog responded by tearing the said zombie's upper head from its lower jaw. Black blood sprayed the forest around and Shadow's crimson blood dripped to the ground. The injured hedgehog managed to pull himself up, pain shooting up his left arm, but he forced himself to climb higher, stopping close to a bird's nest. As soon as the hedgehog stopped, his vision blurred, his body fell limp on the tree branch, his eye's dull and glazed over. Shadow forced got painful and shaky gasps of air, his body shaking violently. "Ch-Chaos." Shadow muttered barely clinging to the high branch. His ears rang, the world spun, and he couldn't make anything out. The shaking hedgehog passed out, luckily, not falling from the tree branch.

OoOoOoO

"King Mephiles?" Knuckles asked over the holographic communicator. The said king sat up in bed massaging his temples.

"Yes, yes what is it?" Mephiles hissed looking into the hologram. The real knuckles shuttered, even a hologram of Mephiles was enough to scare him into submission.

"Your new weapons have arrived." Knuckles responded almost stuttering like a fool.

"Oh? Then show me." Mephiles purred leaning forward, cupping his chin in his hands. Knuckles nodded stepping aside to show the machines, Mephiles studied them carefully, then smirked. "Very nice, very nice, now, bring two of those here - in Vanguard."

"Of course, they will be there by the afternoon!"

"See to it that it does." Mephiles hissed and logged off.

OoOoOoO

Shadow sat up his bitten arm feeling numb, and a migraine eating at his brain. He carefully sat up, massaging his aching head in an attempt at calm his pounding head - that failed. The winged hedgehog painstakingly climbed down, his numb left arm barely complying to his commands. As soon as Shadow touched the ground he looked around, and took off eager to get away from here - not that he would tell anyone that.

Luckily, and yet oddly, there were no guards at the entrance of Vanguard. Shadow stumbled into the closest Inn here, clutching his arm and panting. A cloaked figure calmly walked over along with the crowd of people and gently helped the wounded hedgehog up to his feet. The figure pulled the hedgehog into his room, laying Shadow down on his bed. The figure took a roll of gauze and some disinfectant, carefully cleaning and dressing the Shadow's wounds. And the said hedgehog was currently lost and confused, the figure treated him as though they knew each other. AS soon as the figure treated Shadow's wounds he walked over after putting everything up, and leaned in, face - to - face with the crimson eyed hedgehog.

"Hello again, my sweet Spinner."

An explosion rocked the room, and, the whole ground.

* * *

Well that's it! Sorry for the wait, and for such a short chapter, but I really wanted it to be a cliff hanger! Anyway:

_**READ** **THIS! :**_

I forgot to mention, but my zombies have _whole _different principles form the ones in the movies. Ok, the zombies don't infect you by biting or scratching you. If they kill you, then they excrete this black - greenish gas that turns you into zombies. The reason why you don't want to be bit or scratched is because, there bites and scratches have paralyzing poisons in it, as you've seen with Shadow here, there really strong and deadly, so if you don't succumb to the poison, you'll be eaten alive then reanimated! Ok? Ok!

_**Done.**_

Now please read and review, constructive criticism is helpful. Have questions? Just p.m. me your questions! Thanks you and please, read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'm back, and I have a few things to talk about.

_**Listen up,**_ok, so recently I've had a complaint about me talking to the characters in my story, before the actual story. I realized that some may find it annoying too, so now, if I have important information, I'll bold and italicize the beginning like I have just done. I'd like to put that on the record. I end them by the same way.

Ok, next I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews! There greatly appreciated, I was looking at how many people viewed this story, and my - my I was surprised because people from all over the place viewed my crappy story! Thank you all so much! I'm really happy and touched. Keep up the reviews! ( You can even review if your not a member if you want). **_That's all._**

Thanks for reviewing...

Leopardsky: Lol, I have something planed for you don't worry! Now enjoy~

MinorMajor: Enjoy the chapter.

Workgirl98: Thank you! Here's another chapter for you.

Super Shadow21: Thank you for favoring me!

xWithLoveMDx: Oh, I've seen you before! It's me! ShadowAmyshadamy form devianart! Anyway, why thank you! For your comment and for favoring and following my story! *bows*

Rock D the hedgehog: I think he should too, here's the next chapter, thanks and enjoy!

Ok, now that every thing is covered, let us continue with Blue Skies, Black Nights!

* * *

Shadow sat up groaning from were the explosion had thrown him. _'I just can't catch a break.' _Shadow bitterly though, the zombies poison finally warring all the way off. He looked around to find the odd stranger gone, perhaps burned to ashes by the flames of the explosion. _'Wait? I don't think that, that was a normal explosion...' _Shadow thought as he shuffled up to the gapping hole in the side of the Inn. Out side two large mechanical spider seemed to be capturing people, shooting nets that captured at least five adults at a time.

But this was not what caused the explosion, or Shadows silence. A large dragon, missing an eye and some teeth stood at the entrance of the village. Black smoke pouring from its nostrils. Large black claws shredded the ground, bat wings hung in the sky showing off rips and tears in the wings. Thick scalps and spikes layered the body, including the dragons tail, that had a large spiked ball on the end. Cuffs and a strong metal caller showed that it was released, that it hadn't escaped. Its one glowing eye glowed in even in the daylight, its one eye trained on its only target, Shadow.

A yell escaped a person - probably a dragon keeper - and the dragon roared, smoke clouding the sky, charging forward. Shadow bristled, his wings were in no shape to fly, but now that the arrow was removed, it was possible. Gritting his teeth, Shadow leap form the hole spreading his wings and taking to the sky a second before hitting the ground. "Shit." He hissed as his injured wing throbbed, screaming in protest. Now, Shadow was at a loss, no - one had even successfully killed a dragon, most had just captured it and let it free in an enemy kingdom, and even that was rare.

A blast of blue and purple tinted fire snapped Shadow from his thoughts. He barely dodged the blazing ball of fire, he turned to see the flame smash into a large building were screamed of dyeing people echoed. Shadow lightly sweated, he should flee, but his pride wouldn't do anything but force him into battle. Shadow flew closer to the rabid lizard, perhaps if he got close he could tam it ( Which had never been done,) or find a weakness (again, never done before) Shadow landed on the beasts neck sinking his tiny hedgehog claws into a large spike, not daring to wrap his arms around the knife like spike.

The dragon roared, bucking and dropping onto all fours, wildly thrashing its head side to side. Shadow cursed under his breath barely hanging on during the dragon 'small' ride. Shadow slowly climbed his way towards the beasts head,_ 'Perhaps I could gouge the eye out?' _Shadow though bitterly as the dragon dropped onto all fours, Shadow flew in the air momentarily then slammed back onto the dragon's thickly plated head. Dragons weren't some idiotic lizards, they understood, they new, they can read. And this one knew one helpful fact, he had strong scales protecting his skin from attacks and fire, but the rat on his face how ever - did not.

I dragon walked towards the closest building's ruble on all fours, lowering his head to the sharp rubble of the demolished building. _"Fuck!_" Shadow screamed realizing what the over grown dinosaur was doing, it was going to scrape his off.

Shadow screamed as sharp shards of glass cut at him and his skin, the process lasted until Shadow let go of his hold on the dragon. Shadow crashed back to the ground groaning in pain. The dragon snorted, letting smoke blacken the gray sky, even the sun was a tinted gray color. It lowered its massive foot onto Shadows bleeding body, seemingly grinning as he screamed out a long howl, desperately trying to push the clawed foot off. The dragon snorted again, pressing harder, earning the sound of something snapping and Shadow letting out a long dragged out cry of pain.

An idea formed, Shadow bitterly smiled and went limp, no longer breathing.

The dragon let out a victorious roar, and picked up the 'troubles some rat' in two claws holding him up to his mouth. Shadow snapped his eyes open, twisting out of the dragons grip. Opening his wings, Shadow glided onto the beasts nose. Shadow climbed up, stopping in front of the glowing red eye, closing his eyes Shadow thrush his hand into the monster's eye.

A twisted and shrill roar tore form the dragons maw, Shadow thrust his hand in deeper, closing his eyes tighter as black blood sprayed his face. The dragon screeched bringing its clawed hand to it face, swiping blindly at his face. Shadow growled pushing his whole arm into the dragons eye socket, then he quickly tore his arm out. Shadow lightly gagged at the sight of the dragons eye and all the blood, he jumped off the injured horror's face and flew high into the sky watching as the beast collapsed on the ground. It wasn't dead, hell, it was far from dead, but it was blind and slightly weakened. The bad thing is that it probably had his sent, and a dragon never forgets a sent, a name or form, but never a sent.

OoOoOoO

Mephiles watched a black speck fight the enormous beast that he ordered to be released. The king had fled the room before the dragons flame could do any real harm to him. The beast was at least a 2 billion years old, a mere teenager, yet the size of a sky scraper, maybe bigger. "The Spinner better be delivered to me, _alive_, or I'll have all your heads." Mephiles calmly said cleaning his clawed fingers, the claws were nearly as lethal as his beasts, but they could make a nice scratch.

"Yes my King." The dragon keeper purred, she was a white bat, her cloths tight and revealing, the only concealing thing she wore was a purple silk cape that reached the ground.

"Hmmm, I'll go see the prisoners now." Mephiles purred walking away to a large ship the was used to lead the dragon here by air. Inside the smell of blood and death burned the two guards noses that were with him. A few innocent people were in cages, but the village owner's family, stayed on a large wooden stage a noose tried around the five and three year old children. The family was a family of mainly rabbits, the only two standing out was the five year old golden fox, and the step father Vector. _'Tails was the five year fox, he was adopted, the youngest is Cream, wife- Vanilla, step father Vector, came when cream was a few months old.'_ Mephiles read on the paper carefully handed to him. "Ah! Vector, so _nice _to see you!" Mephiles exclaimed striding up the crocodile, venom and sarcasm dripping from every sailable he spoke.

"Why are we here?" Vector hissed thrashing while trying to brake the bindings on his hands and feet.

"Why, for housing a traitor in your village of course!" Vector growled and Tails whimpered, catching Mephiles's attention. "Ah, I do love the children." Mephiles purred, and with a flick of the wrist, the soldiers holding the ropes to there nooses - were pulled. A gurgling sound filled the room, Vialla gasped looking away, Vector screamed, lunging forwards for the King's face. In a flash a spear of light sliced through the crocodile's chest, he laid still on the ground, not even blood pooled around his dead body. Vanilla cowered, awaiting her death, a noose was starting to be tied around her neck when Mephiles stopped them. "Let her live," He then turned his attention to the adult rabbit. "I'll let you live knowing you did nothing but cower and hide as your children and husband died." Mephiles hissed as the woman broke down into tears.

Mephiles walked out, seeing that the village only had ruble left, he looked to see the dragon hunched over a building smashing its foot down onto something down there. A long shrill scream split the air, Mephiles's eyes looked around, could that be the Spinner? No - one had informed him that the Spinner was captured yet. The dragon raised the thing to its mouth, but something seemed to happen. The dragon was soon roaring in agony, its body falling to the ground. This wasn't what Mephiles was so focused on, he was focused on the dark figure flying up into the clouds for cover, then moving north.

Mephiles spat a curse and snatched his dark hooded cape. He flung on the cape and took off running down the ash ridden ground. The king stretched his wings taking to the skies, his huge shadow passing over the solders below. Mephiles quickly took off, following Shadow to his next destination.

OoOoOoO

In a certain flame covered kingdom a certain green female hedgehog stood, her black flamed dress and phoenix wings glowing. "The Queen's rule is coming to a close, soon, a new era of power will be born!" The room was covered head with plans of machines, some lethal, others meant for capture or protection. The female walked over to a small nest threaded from black tinted silk and beautiful smooth night black feathers, there was a black egg with acid green swirls on it. The egg shook, and a mid - night black dragon fell from the egg. "Isn't that right?" she purred at the baby dragon. "Just as soon as I my this growth serum, I will rule!" Laughter echoed through the dark in closed room. The dragon growled opening its jaws to show rows of sharp pointed teeth, dark saliva dripped from its mouth, melting the nest below it. "...I'll fix that later." The figure sighed picking up the dragon.

* * *

Sorry about another short chapter, I added in the last part to help thicken it up a bit. Anyway, I made for all the reviews and views! And please read and review my friends!

Also I don't own Shadow, Mephiles, Vector, Tails, Cream, and Vanilla, there owned by Sega. Now, please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Helloooo again! I'm _so _sorry that I've taken so long! My computer needed some work done on it. But, I'm baaaaaack! Ok, thanks to these reviewers.

Rock D the hedgehog: As do I, thanks for the review.

Flor Velasquez: Thanks for adding this story to your alert subscription, and pop a review, I don't bite!

Workgirl98: Thank you! And I'm working on making longer chapters, but they seem to be getting short each chapter...Anyway, enjoy!

Leopardsky: Of course you love my plans! Enjoy!

Ok, that's all, lets go! _**(Its been a day)**_

* * *

Shadow was currently flying over a desolate rocky plain, the clouds were heavy and grey. Luckily the clouds color matched to of Mephiles's fur, Providing the perfect cover for him whenever Shadow stopped to look around.

But, infact Shadow hadn't stopped once since the battle with the dragon, his muscles ached and fresh blood flowed over the crusted and sticky blood. Truth was that Shadow was sticky, tried, and hurting. But the attack on the city had left Shadow paranoid on what could happen next. The black fured hedgehog had already flown over about 4 fair sized villages without stopping for rest of food.

Though, a fairly safe choice would be in Dailavan, the richest and most high tech village. The place was high tech more high tech than any other city in the Spade kingdom as far as Shadow could remember.

The down side to going to Dailavan was that the King's castle was only 20 miles away, a short flight for the King and his royal flight force along with his foot armies. But at the moment, it was the only place Shadow had some sort of security. So, he braced his wings and shot west, battling the wind that were pushing him widened his eyes in surprise as his prey changed course. But his eyes slowly narrowed in amusement, to travel to Dailavan was like hiding in the lions nest. But the grey hedgehog couldn't say that he was disappointed with this out come. Infact, he was fairly delighted with this outcome.

Mephiles changed course soon after the feathered ebony hedgehog did, lightly cackling.

OoOoOoO

The green female hedgehog smiled widely, the growth serum was complete. The dragon had now grown so large that she had to move it down into the catacombs running below the city. The dragon was in its early teenage form now. Whenever it walked or moved its wings the dragon left black slug crusted on the floor and/or walls. The dragon had almost set its hatcher alight several times, spraying acid green fire tinted with purple everywhere.

The large dragon now had rows of teeth pointing from its mouth. Its spine poked out from under its tight leathery skin, the white bone contrasting greatly. Its eyes were now pure white and they shined in the darkness. Its growls sounded like unhuman sreams, loud enough to make your ears bleed at times. The best part was that it thought that the green female hedgehog was its mother, providing the perfect weapon over thos kingdom.

"Soon, I shall rule! And Queen Blaze will fall!" The hedgehog yelled with pride, and as if it was enforcing her statment, the dragon blasted a jet of fire behind her, as she laughed in trumpet.

OoOoOoO

Shadow let out a low shaky breath, he wasn't even half way toward his destination and he was barely able to lift a feather. Currently the wounded hedgehog was over a medium sized village of Rarera (A/N: A personal favorite) The village was beautiful, the second most technical village (or city). Shadow messily landed on the glassy floor of the village. The ebony hedgehog gasped as his legs gave out from beneath him. Shadow's vision quickly clouded over with black specks and he soon passed out with a small pool of blood as his pillow.

Mephiles landed behind a building closest to Shadow and flicked on his hood. Just as Mephiles walked from the side of the building a young fox supporting two fluffy tails and a large pair of goggles walked over to Mephiles's prey. The fox carefully dragged the winged ebony hedgehog into what appeared to be a garage.

The fox or Miles, quietly shuffled into his small work place, it was an abandoned garage before he found it. The small space was crowded with plain schematics and machines of every size, Miles walked over to a hatch that led to his living corners below. The fox returned his attention to the injured and bleeding hedgehog on his floor, he picked the hedgehog up and painstakingly brought him down stairs. After laying the crimson streaked hedgehog on the couch, Miles ran over to his small kitchen, grabbing a bucket of water and a wash towel. The young two tailed fox gently washed away the blood and grim, the previous bandages on Shadow's arm were ripped to shreds and had fallen off somewhere in the street. Miles quickly dressed the order's wounds and stitched what needed to be stitched, then carefully Miles draped a thick fluffy blanket over the now shuttering hedgehog.

Outside, Mephiles paced silently in the street, this was a problem after all. The Spinner was now somewhere that was incredibly hard to reach. Of course, Mephiles could use his powers to get in, but were was the fun in that? Though, he would not kill the small kit, no, he'd save that amusement for later. The teal streaked hedgehog sighed and smirked, _'I'll just use my powers once~' _Mephiles though smiling to himself. The kinged hedgehog walked into a dark corner before throwing his cape to the glassy floor. Mephiles took a deep breath before melting into a large pile of dark sludge, soon he began to shift. He started shifting into a bulker form, a large werehog with glowing emerald eye's. (Sonic) Mephiles smiled, showing off abnormally sharp (even for a werehog) teeth.

"Sonic?" A young two tailed fox that looked just like the other one Mephiles just murdered a day ago.

"Yes." Mephiles bluntly answered the fox, who blinked in surprise at "Sonic's" flat response.

"Its me! Miles! Tails older brother!" Mephiles blinked in surprise, they looked just alike! This young kit odd, but Mephiles nodded none the less.

"Ah yes! Miles! My how you've grown." Mephiles crowed, inwardly he was retching at these actions, and Miles seemed just as suspicious as before.

"Yep, well do want to come in my house?" Mephiles nodded, and forced a none threatening smile to cross him lips. Miles nodded and walked inside the garage that Mephiles had observed earlier. The bulkier form was disgusted at the mess inside, Mephiles belie that everything had its place, and that there was never any need for a mess this big. None the less, he followed the fox downstairs, Mephiles mentally smiled at the sight of the peaceful slumbering hedgehog on the couch. "Sonic, I'm going to go to bed, I've been up since yesterday morning." Miles called over to Mephiles who absent mindedly nodded to the fox, dismissing him.

After waiting a few minutes Mephiles shifted back into his original form and laid down on the couch with Shadow. The bat winged hedgehog hugged the other hedgehog from behind while nuzzling his muzzle into Shadow's neck taking in deep breaths of his sent. Mephiles shuttered and lightly nipped the Spinner's neck after flicking his light blue tongue over the same spot. Shadow groaned in his sleep while lightly shifting closer to Mephiles, who smirked and bit down harder drawing blood. Shadow yelped and tried to jerk away from source of his sudden discomfort. While Mephiles wrapped his legs around Shadow's yanking hips closer to his own. Mephiles flicked his wings around both of them covering them both, and affectively keeping Shadow close to the pale hedgehog that was spooning with him. Mephiles brought his teeth back to the bite he had already made witch was lightly bleeding, and brought his teeth down again instead this time injecting his own blood into the bite and pulled away completely. Shadow let out a straggled gasped and his face twisted into an expression of pain. His eye's snapped open and the bandaged hedgehog flipped over onto all fours whining. Shadow's eye's dilated as he coughed up fresh blood and start to bleed from his eye's, ears, and nose. The feathered hedgehog's shaking started fade as he drifted back sleep, a imprint of a crystal rose glowed lightly from the back and some of the front of Shadow's right ear, before fading away.

Mephiles purred while stroking his property's muzzle, "You're mine."

The end

.

.

.

( A/N:Lol, no sorry! Back to the story! God, sorry!)

OoOoOoO

Knuckled paced the hall ways of the castle waiting instructions from a servant, one had told him to wait here while another one comes with the news. "Commander Knuckles?" A small servant addressed the said person while keeping there gaze on the floor.

"Yes?" Knuckles asked slightly irritated at the long wait.

"Follow me sir." The small servant speed walked to a room with large golden doors with black designs curling on the edges of the door. Knuckles walked into to the room to find that the whole room was a complete white, nothing was colored save for the doors that were now locked behind him. Knuckles walked forward to see a white table with a note on it. Knuckles picked up the note reading it, then growling out in protest after reading its context.

"No! You can't do this to me! I've earned my place! I've done all that you've asked! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, **NO**! Damn it why!" Knuckles screamed, throwing the table against the locked doors, but to no avail.

"Because, I'm better." A metallic voice hissed, Knuckle spun, trying to catch who ever said it. Only to be met with pain shooting through his stomach. Knuckles looked down to see a metal hand through his stomach.

"Shit." Knuckles whispered smiling at the irony of it all, the hand tore out of the hole it made, spraying the room with blood. Knuckles fell to the floor, a pool of blood expanding around his body as his eye's went dulled and his movement faded.

"I won." The figure purred and then walked out, leaving the blood stained note that read,

_'Dear Commander, _

_Hello my friend, as you may or may not know, your trapped, in this room. Of course, I'll tell you were the key is! Its just out side in the hands of you better. As much as it **pains **me to say this, and believe me it pains me, I no longer need you. So I release you of your duties here, but since you may tell my affairs or rebel against me, you will be released of _**_all _**_your duties, in the future, and present._

_Your Friend,_

_King Mephiles the Dark_

_Ps: Good bye._

* * *

Ok here's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, sorry about my prank up there! Anyway, have questions or idea's pm me! Ok, read and leave a comment, cause I know there's people out there reading this right know and not reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5

Omg, I soooo sorry that I took forever in updating this story! I wasn't going to update today but a few of my favorite stories updated, so here I am! Thanks for all your support everyone! I'll try to post again some time soon.

Leopardsky: 1: Meh, my bad...2: No, no he wasn't and I have to go look the definition of something up again...3: Durrr. Lastly 4: No bro, no. Don't you dare bring other stories into this! That story has nothing to do with this one!

Rock D the hedgehog: Yup, Knuckles should have never trusted Mephiles. And I don't know it Shadows going to be ok...I'm not the author. And now I'm updating!

vegetanime: Thanks for the fav and follow, don't be afraid a review!

Ok, that's all lets go!

* * *

Twilight, the female green hedgehog, had changed into a night black dress that stopped at her knees, a golden threaded pattern shined in the minimal light in the room, and she wore tall black boots that supported heels and gold laces, along with gold eye shadow, all in the span of a day.

No - one had discovered her plan yet, and no one had come close. Queen Blaze had only though that she was lazy for arriving to meetings and responding to her calls late. But, today was the day that her revolution would begin, a high majority of the people and soldiers agreed that they would side with Twilight in the revolution, all other's would be burned in her dragon's fire. The innocent people that HAD sided with her were moving down into the catacombs of the city along with her dragon, who was beginning to out grow the under ground passage in a matter of hours since her last visit down there. Twilight shuffled over to the gold wearing soldiers and the latch to the catacombs. This latch was located at the outskirts of the kingdom, towards the forest that started the neighboring kingdom.

With a small smirk Twilight flicked the latch open to the catacombs. The dragon flew out, its size rivaling the dragon's size that attacked the kingdom Shadow had fled a few days ago. The female beckoned the dragon over and the soldiers stared in amazement and shock as the dragon allowed the hedgehog to _pet _its nose, and even more fantasizing, made a purring noise. "There you go~" Twilight purred slipping the last vile of the growth serum into the teenagers mouth. The dragon grew _huge _looking like it could see the heavens. Globs of drool dripped to the ground from the dragons mouth like rain, causing one unfortunate solider to practically drown in its black saliva. "Go." Was all the Twilight said or perhaps Queen Twilight, said there was no war cry or scream of 'charge'.

Just a simple 'Go' was all that sufficed.

-o-o-o-o

Screams of fear vibrated into the sky, smoke stained the sky, blocking the sun from the sky. Twilight calmly walked through the burning the streets not even glancing at the burning people, there flesh bubbling before melting and melting along with fur. At the sound of a young child's scream she froze, after all she wasn't _that _harsh. The gold wearing hedgehog walked into the ally were she heard the young child's scream. The child was a young hedgehog with black streaks standing out on her hot pink fur, and light pink snake like eye's. She wore a torn brown shirt and burned white shorts, she had no shoes on. "No! Don't hurt me!" The child screamed, raising her small hands to cover her bruised face.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you, come here." Twilight cooed beckoning the younger hedgehog towards her. The younger hedgehog shuffled over to the older hedgehog, tightly hugging Twilight while hiding her face in Twilight quills. "What's your name?"

"A-Amber." The said hedgehog hiccupped out her name sobbing harder.

"What a nice name, mine's Twilight." Amber nodded in acknowledgement to Twilight's sentence, and Twilight set her on the ground "I will tell one of the soldiers to get you to safety." Twilight muttered while beckoning a solider over. "Take her to the bunker." Twilight commanded while the solider nodded obediently taking the young girl's hand and rushing away to a catacomb entrance. Twilight sighed and ran a hand through her now damp quills. Then the female hedgehog stood up, dusting off her knees, then continuing on her path to the castle.

-o-o-o-o

Twilight pushed open the last door between her and the crown. Inside, the queen sat on her thrown, a look of pure shock in her eye's. "Twilight! What's going on!" Twilight smirked igniting a small crackling spear of chaos energy on the tip of her figure.

"Your being over thrown, by military means." With that Blaze hissed sending out a plume of blue fire, which was deflected by Twilight's large phoenix wings. Twilight recovered, sending her spear of energy out towards the Queen who nimbly dodged the attack. The two females charged at each other with a screech, Blaze jumped, spinning with fire lacing her feet. Twilight hissed as she fell to the ground, felling a burn on her ankle. Blaze walked over, smirking down at Twilight, thinking that the hedgehog had given up already. Twilight smirked leaping up with a sharp knife of chaos energy keep firmly in her hand, and sliced the Queens ear off. Blaze let out a low gasp as blood sprayed the air and trickled down her face.

Blazes eye's took a darker tone seeing her own ear lying on the floor with blood dripping around it. Twilight stepped on the separated appendage while smirking "What a pity." Blaze growled at the hedgehog's remark, and blue flames engulfing her fists. Blaze charged at the smirking hedgehog and tried to punch her only to pushed back as Twilight crossed her arms into a 'x' forming a chaos shield. It went on for hours both of them dodging and blocking each other's attacks. Until Twilight was pined to the floor by a snarling Blaze.

"Its over now! You may have the wings of a phoenix, but you don't have the immortality or strength of one!" Blaze screamed in Twilight's face. Who just gave here a crazed smirk back.

"Oh yes, I'll die, just not today." Blaze laughed bitterly, not believing the half crazed hedgehog under her.

A large crash was heard and a shrill shriek filled the air. Blaze stared at the pissed looking dragon with fear. Only it's neck and head could fit into the castle, and even that alone shredded most of the castle, Twilight smirked whipping a tear away from laughing so hard. "Help me." Twilight called, not to the cat staring into the eye's of the predator, but the predator itself. The dragon lurched its head forward, effortlessly plucking the cat off its master. "Thank you!" Twilight called while dusting her dress off. The dragon released the cat who then ran from the lumbering beast, while Twilight walked towards the beast gently patting its head with care. Blaze fell to her knees, silently begging for mercy to the other.

"Wh-Who helped you do this?" Blaze hissed briefly flicking her eye's up to the other's before looking back down.

"Oh! That's you you've got to say for last words? Hmmmm, a pity really, but King Mephiles helped me, fetching this beauty's corrupted egg." Blaze's head snapped up at the sound of her ally betraying her.

"He'll get tried of you too then, you'll die too." Blaze hissed.

"Oh no, because I actually know how to keep a kingdom and ally ship strong and growing!" A shriek echoed around the space as fur and skin were set alight and shrieks echoed around the space until Blaze collapsed, her half melted crow falling and coming to a stop at Twilight's feet. The dragon yanked its head from the hole in more than half of the castle, and let out a stream of fire into the sky that was seen from all kingdoms, even from there castle's

"Hail Queen Twilight!"

"Hail Queen Twilight!"

"Hail the Queen!" Everyone below cried as Twilight stood holding the crown over her head in victory and triumph.

OoOoOoO

In the Spade kingdom a certain crysatl King watched as dark flames tinted the fading sun and sunset while smirking he said, "Long live Queen Twilight."

* * *

**Ok! **So there wasn't much of Shadow or Mephiles in the chapter, but I did have to wrap up this part of the three different parts. The first part, Shadows, duh, and then the second was Knuckles (which was finished up last chapter), and then lastly Twilight's which was just ended. Now there probably wont be any more special cut sense for them unless Shadow or Mephiles (who's stories had combined change the four parts into three) actually interacts with Twilight. As for Amber and Twilight, Twilight sees Amber as a daughter, so there's the next heir to the kingdom, which will grow and prosper in the coming years. And no, Mephiles will _not _betray Twilight in the future. Further more, I do hope that I captured Blaze's personality at least some what correctly, I'm not exactly familiar with her attitude, speech patterns, reactions etc. Ok, so this is getting to be _pretty _long. Again sorry for the lack of the main character and couple, but hey, I wanted to wrap up this part, so now we will be more focused on Shadow and Mephiles, and perhaps Sonic will appear, don't ask me, I'm not the author! So, have questions? Send me a pm so that I can respond faster then a question in a comment. Please review! Constructive criticism is helpful to improve my story, and perhaps future ones. Thanks for all your support so far, and sorry fort the long wait, I do hope it was worth it! Anyway, this is looking preeeeeeetty long! So, **good bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

Ok! I'm back, and ready for action! God, schools killing me already! Gahhhhh, now I'll have _homework _on top of posting a chapter! Shit. Well lets begin this, popular story! Thanks for reviewing...

**vegetanime**: Hi, its ok that you forgot to review, it happens to me at times too. And thank you, and I have yet to see any Mephadow stories like this, only a few sonadow, so, Blue Skies, Black Nights was born! Ok, so I can't give you a straight to your first question, I can give you a slightly vague answer, think...mental bond. And you shouldn't understand until I reveal another secret of this story. But, I can answer for second question straight forwardly! Ok, I picked eagle wings because of there shape and size. But that's not all, I also picked them because of there bravo, specially during there mating dance (or flight) and in my opinion, the birds bravo some what matched Shadows. It makes me happy to see that you have a deep interest in my story! Your review it by far, one of my favorites.

**Leopardsky**: Of course your awesome, and just read the ending message to the last chapter to see it Mephiles does betray you. Any thank you!

**DJ Leo**: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites! And don't forget to pop a review! I don't bite!

Ok, that's all for thank you's! Lets begin!

* * *

Shadow sat up, lightly groaning having woken up slightly after the light show had tinted the sky. Shadow groaned again while lightly massaging his temples feeling a head ache lightly pounding at the back of his head. The injured hedgehog hissed lightly while shifting into his injured side and laid back down while snuggling the blanket tighter around himself, not noticing the emerald eyes studying from across the room. That is, until the emerald eyed werehog let out a light cough. Shadow shot up hearing the noise, and then hissing at the pain that came from the quick movement. "What are _you _doing here?" Shadow hissed seeing the slightly blurry, yet identifiable figure of the werehog that he had meet earlier on.

Mephiles took note that Shadow had meet this person that he had stolen the look of. And by the sound of distaste, it seems that they hadn't gotten along. Mephiles was at a loss with this problem, he still didn't know the personality of the person who he copied the form from. But, from what Mephiles had gathered, the werehog seemed like a over cocky werehog with a bloated ego. So, the now bulky hedgehog? werehog, put that theory to the best. " Long time no see, Shadow!" The uncharacteristic light and happy tone made Mephiles inwardly flinch.

"Shut up, I thought I ditched you in the forest." Shadow hissed, felling his head ache grow.

"You did, but I found you here in my...bro's house." Mephiles hissed out 'bro', the sang and commoner language was utterly unfamiliar to Mephiles's tongue.

"Well, I'll take a shower and then I'll be taking my leave." Shadow mumbled lightly, but Mephiles heard him none the less, and nodded a small 'Ok'.

"The showers over there." Mephiles lightly purred, pointing towards the bathroom. Shadow nodded, not bothering with a thanks and forced himself from the couch.

Inside the bathroom, Shadow slammed the door shut, leaning against it while slowly sliding downwards until his bottom his the ground. Shadow yanked off his scarf, which was ripped and stained with blood (unsurprisingly), his lantern and other supplies were gone, only leaving leather belt around his waste. Shadow sighed and stared the shower while he carefully unwrapped the bandages from his wounds.

Shadow lightly gagged at the sight of his own bones showing threw some of his wounds. The striped hedgehog then sighed while sticking his hand in the water to see if it was to his satisfaction. Finding that the water was fine, Shadow stepped into the shower lightly purring as the warm water hit his quills, until the water hit his wounds, causing the hedgehog to clench his teeth as the water started to tint red as it flowed down the drain. Shadow grabbed the bar of soap resting in the edge of the shower, and begun scrubbing his body, while being careful of his wounds. After cleaning himself, the winged hedgehog simply enjoyed the felling of the warm water numbing the pain of his wounds, he lightly ran a hand threw his now soaked wings, plucking the feathers' that were bent out of shape compared to the others and flicked the plucked feathers outside the shower. Feeling the warm water start to turn cold, Shadow stepped out, looking for a paddle brush to comb his unruly quills, and perhaps a brush from his feathers.

After acquiring all his grooming items the ebony hedgehog walked in front of the window. After a few hours of untangling his unruly quills Shadow finished, his quills still turned downwards, but they were now shining clean. Shadow oiled down his feather's and wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving the humid bathroom, with its door slightly ajar, letting mist seep into the hallways and rooms near by.

The damp ebony hedgehog took notice of the werehog still sitting in his own seat, emerald eyes locked crimson for a second before tearing there gaze from each other. Shadow became aware of the slight stinging coming from his wounds, and the little amount of blood beginning to show between already scabbing wounds. "Were are the bandage wraps?" The lightly bleeding hedgehog spat at his bulkier companion while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kitchen." Mephiles replied, forcing a purr down from his through, while watching Shadow stride off to the kitchen to treat his wounds.

Shadow walked inside find a roll of black gauze sitting on the counter top. The ebony hedgehog sat down in a cold metal chair seated inform of a small chipped wooden table. He let out a small hiss after felling the bandage wrap tightly around his wound, after he succeed in tearing the extra wrap off with his teeth. But quickly got over it, and wrapped the rest of his wounds tightly, and walked back into the bathroom to snatch up his torn scarf. Mephiles watched as Shadow gingerly wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Were are you going?" Mephiles asked, already knowing, but felt compelled to ask anyway.

"Any were but here." Shadow hissed over his shoulder while opening the door to the garage up above.

" I'm coming." Mephiles replied, trying not to hiss out his words, but couldn't help but let a note of obsession from seeping into his words that went unnoticed by the scarf wearing hedgehog.

"No." Shadow spat firmly while walking out the front door, his headache from earlier pounded in his mind increasing into a migraine, as if his mind protested against this action.

"Well I'm not stopping you." Mephiles said calmly, knowing that if Shadow was rested enough, he wound have to loss the façade. Shadow growled and expanded his wings, hearing his bones pop from being locked in place for so long. Shadow smirked mentally despite the pain hammering his skull, he'd soon be ride of this werehog nuisance once again. Shadow opened and closed his wings before pushing upwards with a powerful blast of air. The ebony hedgehog shot at least 75 feet in the air, closing his eye's and enjoying the sun warming his fur before he noticed the wind.

_'What wind?' _The wind would be normal had it not been for the blast of air pushing his quills up and forcing his wings closed and feather's being torn from his wings. Shadow let out a bird like screech, picturing himself being splattered on the glassy floors of the village. Until, bulky arms caught the falling hedgehog (A/N: Falling angel for Mephiles XD) just before hitting the ground. Shadow unknowingly clutched his saviors chest fur in his hand tightly, until Mephiles smirked down at him, snapping him out of his daze. "Looks like you can't leave yet." Mephiles purred, wanting to hold the hedgehog still in his arms closer.

"I'll find a way." Shadow hissed, twisting himself free from Mephiles's grip.

"You know, if you being me along, I'll get you a nice horse to ride." Mephiles offered, lightly smirking with triumph as Shadow over the options. _'As soon as I can fly again, I'll just ditch him like a lost puppy.' _ The streaked hedgehog bitterly thought before responding.

"Hmp, fine but after I reach my destination, we separate paths." Mephiles nodded smirking mentally at the agreement, and at how completely oblivious Shadow was. Mephiles walked away from Shadow leaving him waiting for Mephiles to return.

Mephiles on the other hand was looking for the stables, his horse that he had at the beginning of his venture was left behind with Mephiles taking flight for travel.

* * *

Okay, I'm goanna stop there! Done forget to read and review, and if you have questions then pm them to me so that I can respond quicker. Well read and review!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry for the waiting and for the short chapter, but yes, it was just a filler chapter! This chapter should be longer If things go as planed and I can keep on typing fast. Ok! Time for thanks!

**Leopardsky**: *face palm* I told you not yet! Anyway, yeah I know you can help yourself, your just out of control!

**vegetanime**: *sweat drop* Yeah, the last chapter was pretty short, but it was just a small filler chapter, this chapter is were some progress happens! And your welcome, I do _love _to answer questions, I don't want to confuse anyone too badly! Enjoy the chapter!

**Rock D the hedgehog**: I don't know if the real Sonic will come and beat up (or try to beat up) Mephiles. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

**Ok thanks for 21 reviews, and 728 views! Don't forget to review everyone! I do want to know what I can do better! (other than make longer chapters)**

* * *

Shadow grumbled softly as the large werehog strut besides him. The werehog had came back with a mid-night black horse a couple minutes after leaving Shadow, causing the winged hedgehog to forget his plain of escaping while the werehog searched for his horse. (A/N: "Sonic" is too heavy to fit on a horse with out snapping all of its legs.) "We should pick up the pace if we want to make it too Dailavan before night fall." The werehog stated, not out of fear of the mindless corpses, but so that he could put his plan into spin sooner.

"How do you know were I'm going!" Shadow hissed, pulling the horse to a stop and stared him straight in the eye, his quills and fur brisling at both the mention of zombies and his destination.

"This is the quickest path by horse, or by foot, to Dailavan, so it was a lucky guess." Mephiles smirked inwardly as Shadow growled while shaking his head and took off in a cloud of dust, leaving Mephiles behind smirking to himself. The pair ran through the slowly darkening forest, Shadow sped up faster while folding his wings tightly against his back to reduce drag. Shadow speed up even more, swearing to himself that he heard faint groans in the background of the forest. The stressed hedgehog started to gulp in deep breath's of air as he forced the horse to go faster, praying that the poor horses heart and/or legs don't give out before they made it to there destination. "Calm down." Mephiles stated lightly, being able to sense the hedgehog's fear in the form he's stolen.

"I'm not afraid." Shadow hissed over the wind, his feathers fluffing like a fledgling's newly grown feather's.

"I didn't say you were." Mephiles stated, finding some joy in annoying the feathered hedgehog. Shadow hissed and faced the road again, night was only a few minutes away and the two of them were close to there destination. Shadow and Mephiles could just barely see the outline of the village, floating homes and pathways plus normal grounded buildings, and a large black pillar with a misty bluish purple light reaching up into the heavens. The ebony hedgehog breathed a low sigh of relief having seen the city just a the sky tinted to black. Shadow skidded to a stop, lightly catching Mephiles by surprise. "What?" Mephiles asked, feeling slightly startled at the sudden stop made by his partner.

"I can't be seen." Shadow hissed maneuvering his horse so that it turned around. Mephiles nodded lightly, inwardly know that it would not matter if he was seen by the guards or not.

"I see your problem!" Mephiles said, lightly smirking at how smoothly this was playing out. Shadow hissed and pulled his scarf so that it covered his muzzle completely. Shadow bowed his head down so that no one could see his face and turned back around, walking up the entrance to the village. Mephiles walked besides the streaked hedgehog, reverting his eye's for the eyes of his original form. The guards lightly nodded seeing this, a light green cat in armor walked back and opened the gates to the village. Mephiles smirked, and shifted his eye's back to the normal emerald ones he had stolen. Shadow on the other hand lifted his head and looked up at the village before him just in time to see a young hedgehog fly onto a perch sitting atop a blue house floating in the sky. The albino hedgehog sat there staring into Shadow's eye's with out flinching.

The older of the two winged hedgehog broke the eye contact first, looking around for an Inn to stay in. Mephiles lightly nudged Shadow in the direction of an Inn that was unconformable distance away from the castle for the ebony hedgehog. "Are you insane! No!" Shadow hissed jerking away from his travel buddy's (A/N: Lol. 'travel buddy's.') pokes. Mephiles narrowed his eye's in anger, feeling iterated at Shadow's stubborn nature.

Shadow on the other hand, felt a sharp stab of pain from his head and let his head drop into his left hand. "Come on, you need to rest." Mephiles pressed letting some lust and obsession leak into his voice, at the sound of Shadow picked up on this for once and lightly twitched in agitation. The hurting hedgehog silently nodded walking along with Mephiles into the Inn, not having the energy to argue with the werehog. (Leaving the horse tied to a lamp outside.) They ordered a room for the two of them, and walked inside, once inside the room Shadow sat in a leather seat while holding his head in his hands.

"You can leave." Shadow whispered suddenly, and only being able to whisper because of the unbearable pain aching from his head.

"What?" Mephiles questioned, talking a set on the couch next to Shadow.

"You can leave, go do what ever you were doing after I ditched you." Shadow muttered, shuffling away from the large werehog that sat close enough to brush there arms against each other.

"I'll stay with you.~" Mephiles purred, pulling Shadow onto his lap while smirking.

"Wh-what the hell!" Shadow gasped, a hot blush begun to tint his cheeks. Mephiles chuckled at his prey's actions and lightly licked up Shadow's neck. "S-Sonic what the hell!" Shadow yelled, over coming his shock and pushing away from the werehog sitting on the leather couch before him. Mephiles smirked and purred.

"Sonic? Well, no quite." Mephiles responded slowly shifting his form back to his own.

"K-King Mephiles!" Shadow screeched, his eye's widening in shock and surprise.

"Miss me?" Mephiles asked letting a toothy smile spread onto his lips. Shadow growled and scrambled up from the floor to rush to the door. Mephiles spat a curse and tackled the escaping hedgehog, sending both of them head over heels and wings fluttering. They came to a stop on the floor with Shadow being pined by Mephiles and his large wings. Soon a pissed neighbor slammed open the door, wanting to complain about all the noise, only to see the two hedgehog's tangled in each other's bodies, making almost impossible to tell who's who.

"N-Never mind." The intruder shuddered before turning and closing the door with his free hand that wasn't clutching his massive nose bleed. Mephiles stopped nipping Shadow's neck and gently nuzzled the other's tan muzzle. Mephiles connected gently there foreheads, causing Shadow to scream at the sudden ripple of pain that grew the long there foreheads touched. Slowly Shadow's screams lessened until he fainted from the pain.

OoOoOoO

Shadow sat up in a dark stone room, the bed was black and crimson while feeling as though it was stuffed with soft feathers. The streaked hedgehog sat up to find that the only cloths he wore was his white torn scarf, he didn't even have his socks. Shadow sat up and looked around, there was a large closet that could contain the rest of his cloths. The tired hedgehog opened the closet to find that there was only a lovely red dress with clean fur around the V-neck cut top, and the bottom of the dress and long sleeves. "Really?" Shadow hissed slamming the closet door closed, feeling irritated and tired. The ebony hedgehog let out a sigh through gritted teeth and pushed open the door to the room and stepped into the dimly light hallway before him. Shadow walked through the dark confusing hallways of the castle, he had been here once before, but now things seemed...off.

There was the sound of something slushing around on the ground and Shadow shuddered as he felt something cold slither around his feet, almost causing him to slip and fall into whatever the slick and sticky substance was. Shadow let out a small yelp as he suddenly was jerked backwards by the oily substance. The feathered hedgehog gasped as he felt the oil like substance slither off his back and through his quills onto the floor, then the puddle slowly clumped up into the form of the King. "Hello dear." Mephiles purred, holding Shadow's hands and pulled there two bodies together.

"Let go, I have done nothing." Shadow hissed weakly struggling in Mephiles tight hold as pain welled in his head. Mephiles lightly chuckled let a small 'I know.' That both confused and angered the crimson striped hedgehog to no end having barely heard the response.

"But my dear, perhaps if you join me, as partners, as mates, if you join me Shadow...I can give you the world." Mephiles purred out every syllable while licking up Shadows neck. Shadow briefly though this over, although he carried no feelings for the other (as far a he cares to admit).

"No, I won't." Shadow spat closing his eye's and turning his head away form Mephiles's intense and unwavering stare. Mephiles clearly didn't take lightly to the rejection either, he looked down at the floor his eyes' shaded over ominously.

"Ok," Mephiles muttered and Shadow looked back at him in surprise, Shadow had expected to be dragged away and locked in the dudgeon not this. "but remember, I asked you politely." Shadow gave Mephiles a questioning look only to feel his hand press against his head. The ebony hedgehog screamed a the pain in his head worsened so that it felt as though his brain was melting. Shadow violently writhed around screamed and clutching his head, his memories dispersed, melting one by one so that they were no more. Shadow's eye's slowly dulled, losing there fire and there vibrant color, until he colapsed into Mephiles's lap, the world fading to grey.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun! What has Mephiles done to Shadow? Is Shadow alive? What's Mephiles plan for Shadow? When will there be one decent lemon? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!

Now don't forget to read and review or you'll have Sonic exe AND the tails doll will have your ass! Enjoy, questions? P.M. them to me!


	9. Chapter 8

Ok everyone, I'm so very sorry about the long wait. I had planned to update this story _weeks _ago, but writers block utterly destroyed that idea. Now, yes I did get parts of this story ready and typed, but I've decided to rewrite the whole thing and start again. Of course, I'll still be using some of my original copy in this one. Ok, I believe that's all for explanations, so thanks too:

**Leopardsky**: Hahaha, then you should really _love _this chapter! Lol. But really, thanks for your support!

**Workgirl98**: Hahahaha, don't worry I over react _all _the time!^^. And as for that lemon/lime...maaaaaaybe this chapter, maaaaaaybe the next. You'll have to read to find out! Thanks for continued support!

**WARNING! THE CHAPTER BELOW CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE, HATE MALE x MALE COUPLING, OR JUST CAN'T HADLE IT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **(I sound like the orange fuzzy dude from the

Ok, please review on this new chapter! I do love to hear about your thoughts on my story!

* * *

Mephiles paced inside of his dark study, he walked back and forth between one of his many book shelves. Shadow had yet to wake up yet, so Mephiles had existed the room, and went to his study to pass some time.

The grey furred hedgehog sighed and plucked a dark leather book with a large heavy fade silver lock. Mephiles gently ran his fingers over the leather covering of the locked book. He reached back into his soft quills and pulled a key from there depths. Mephiles ran a streaked hand over the locked, and quickly unlocked the book. Stashing the key back into his quills after the lock fell from the book.

Inside the book read various dates and notes, the faded pages seemed to be diary enters from the said person opening the book. Mephiles picked up the ink pin that laid near by and quickly scribbled out the date. He then nibbled on the cap of the pin, not knowing how to start off the next entry with all the events happening. "My King?" A servant silently asked, entering the quite and dark study room.

"Hmm?" Mephiles muttered, closing his book and locking it tightly before standing and jamming it back in its place.

"Your quest is waking up, my King." Mephiles spun on his heal, barely hiding his excitement and lust. Mephiles quickly walked out of his study and walked down to his large golden bridged door. Curling designs made from golden metal that stood out against the black wooded back ground. Mephiles gently pushed open his doors, to find his feathered beauty groaning as he slowly woke up from his long slumber. Mephiles smirked and stripped of his cloths as he joined his latest obsession in bed, wrapping his arms tightly around the others waist.

"W-What?" Shadow groggily stuttered, surprised as he realized that someone else was in the bed with him, and with there arms around his hips. "W-Who are you? Were am I?" Shadow questioned, panicking as he woke up in an unfamiliar room with no recollection of the pervious events, or really any events other than the pervious days.

"Ah, Your finally awake!" Mephiles exclaimed, totally ignoring Shadow's questions, and obvious panic. " What's wrong dear?" Mephiles purred keeping a arm wrapped around Shadow's waist and moving the other around his chest, pulling Shadow closer to him.

"Release me!" Shadow screamed, kicking his legs and wildly flapping his wings wildly. One of Shadows wings struck Mephiles's chin, forcing him to let go of Shadow's body and clutch his chin in furry and pain. Shadow slowly settled down as he shuffled backwards towards the very end of the bed. Mephiles let out a low hiss, feeling the pain slowly ebb away. "Now, I'll ask again. Who are you?" Shadow hissed breathing heavily as he bristled his quills.

"I am Mephiles Acerbus, the King of the Spade kingdom. Of course you should- or normally should know this taking to account that were mates." Shadow's eye's widened in disbelief at this new information.

"H-How are we mates, I've meet you before!" Shadow cried, feeling a slowly increase pool of a unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You've recently had an accident, causing the loss of your memory." Mephiles responded, mentally cursing Shadow's stubborn attitude.

"What happened? What kind of accident." Shadow questions, something in his head telling him that this wasn't right at all.

"I wasn't there but I had heard from a trusted guard that a werehog and red echidna was involved..." Mephiles lied his heart out, twisting all that happened so that the story was almost unrecognizable, but convincible and realistic. Shadow blinked and wrapped his arms around himself, the mention of the werehog seemed to strike something, but Shadow couldn't remember what.

"When - and how did we meet?" Shadow softly whispered his question, flicking his head towards the wall.

"What was that?" Mephiles purred, already seeing that Shadow was starting to believe his lies.

" When and how did we meet?" Shadow asked, unable to hold back a strong red blush lighting up his cheeks.

"Ah! We meet a few years ago, finding each other at a small story telling event that I was invited to." Mephiles said as he slowly crawled closer to his red streaked prize.

Shadow nodded, thinking everything over and considering everything Mephiles had told him. It seemed like he could trusted the other, after all, if he was Shadow's mate why lie about anything. Unless of course, he was lying. Shadow looked back at the grey furred hedgehog behind him. A large part of him screamed not to trust the other hedgehog and a small part of him screamed that Mephiles right and- Shadow trust the smaller part of him. "S-So have we been married y-yet?" Shadow asked lightly stuttering at the awkward question.

"No, not yet dear." Mephiles hummed wrapping his arms back around shadows waist, while nuzzling his muzzle into Shadows neck. Shadow blushed and let straggled moan burst from his mouth as Mephiles nipped and sucked at his neck. Mephiles smirked against Shadow's neck and yanked the both of them backwards on the bed. Mephiles out a lustful growl as he flipped Shadow and him around so that shadow was on the bottom. Mephiles yanked Shadow into a kiss while roughly licking his lips asking for entry. Shadow, moaning in utter bliss, quickly complied with the others requested. The room soon grew heated as moans from both hedgehogs echoed around in the room. The two finally pulled apart gasping for and panting, Shadow wrapped his legs around Mephiles hips bringing them closer together. Shadow let out a loud groan as Mephiles ran his hands over the inside of Shadows thighs.

"My K-" A servant busting in the room to see the two tangled and hot hedgehogs laying in bed. Shadow looked over and blushed while Mephiles death glared the intruding servant. "Err, Th-There's visitors h-here our a-allying k-kingdom." The servant stuttered, barely hiding his nose bleed with a white glove.

"Give them a room, and tell them that I will speak with them later." Mephiles hissed, feeling utterly pissed at the sudden interruption.

"Y-Yes." The servant stuttered quickly exiting the room to tend to the guests, and stop his noose bleed.

"That was so embarrassing." Shadow muttered felling embarrassed and turned off.

"Yes, but now we can continue in peace." Mephiles stated snaking one of his arms around to play with Shadow's tail.

"I-I'm not in the- ah- ahh - mood!" Shadow cried out after being interrupted by a moan.

"Come now, don't lie." Mephiles purred nipping at the others neck, Shadow moaned as the heat in the room started to return. Mephiles and Shadow pulled each other into a heated kiss as Mephiles teasingly pressed his fingers against the ebony hedgehog's hidden entrance. The red streaked hedgehog suddenly broke the kiss letting out a loud moan. Mephiles smirked, loving the sight of his precious Spinner panting and blushing underneath him. Shadow let out a loud scream as he was roughly entered with his legs wrapped around Mephiles. Shadow shuttered and whined at the pain aching from his backside. Mephiles waited a while letting Shadow adjust to his size. Mephiles began slowly thrust, earning moans of pleasure and pain from his lover.

"F-Faster." Shadow moaned clutching the blanket tightly as he loudly moaned. In a blind combination of thrushes Mephiles looked up as Shadow screamed out Mephiles's name and writhed in pleasure. Mephiles moaned and thrust harder pounding into Shadow sweet stop earning screams of pleasure. "G-God Mephiles!" Shadow shouted and arched his back, releasing all over Mephiles stomach and over the bed sheets. Mephiles groaned as Shadow's entrance tightened around his member causing Mephiles to loose it. The two lovers collapsed both heavily panting and enjoying the after glow of sex.

"Love you." Mephiles muttered pulling Shadow close to him and yanking the blanket over them.

"Love you too." Shadow whispered back, and soon after the two drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoO

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" A purple chameleon asked, the two servants of the king hid in the shadows of the kitchen.

"Yes I'm sure! After all they were right there all over each other!" The servant from earlier, a green crocodile yelled, having stopped his noose bleed a few hours before, only for it to start again when he walked past the Kings room and heard loud screams.

"So the King's finally got a mate?" The dragon tamer asked as she smirked and shifted so that she hide in the shadows better than the brightly colored and loud speaking others.

"I just said that Rouge!" The crocodile screamed felling frustrated.

"Calm down Vector, and don't scream." Rouge cued trying not to get caught.

"One thing, who's going to tell Queen Amy?" The chameleon asked, breaking the freshly started silence.

* * *

There you go! I'm going to go start on the next chapter now! It should be posted later on today or tomorrow! Please review!

"


	10. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, practically _**everything I'm about to say is very important**_, so listen up! Ok so my original plan was to end this story with the last chapter and make a sequel, but hey, that's a hell of a lot more work then what was suggested by a good friend called Leopardsky. So what I'm going to do is make a second part to this, in the same story. So basically this chapter would be the start of the next part (or sequel) of Blue Skies, Black Nights. This part (part 2) we be called Bridging Gaps! There! I just saved you the trouble of faving and following a whole new story! Haha! Now, this will be the Intro to Bridging Gaps.

* * *

Bridging Gaps: Intro

Amber fiddled with the silver buttons that went down her white colored jacket. She wore a silk black dress that went to her knees, and the bottom was laced with a silver frill. She wore white healed shoes that hovered other the clean floor, as she was too short to touch the ground. Her foster mother was seated across from her, wearing a no sleeved long white dress with a shining golden pattern twisting around her waist. Amber sniffed her sweat tea, silently staring at the smoke at gently rose from the cup.

"Well, that would be divine." Twilight responded to what even they two rulers had chattered on and on about. Mephiles sat at the head of the table, wearing a black suit with a red tie and cufflinks. Hanging from his shoulder was a long midnight colored cape, connected to his shoulder by a red painted metal. Mephiles glanced over to Amber, his eye's glinted with curiosity as the young hedgehog twiddled her thumbs and brushed her fingers through the warm steam.

The two large doors of the dinning room creaked open as a sore ebony hedgehog made his way inside, he wore long black pants with a buttoned up long sleeved red jacket that has snow white fur around the neck, sleeve ends, and bottom of the of the jacket. His low heeled white shoes tapped on the ground as he joined the three others inside. Shadow sat down next to the smaller female hedgehog. "Hello love." Mephiles purred, shifting so that he leaned back in the chair with his leg crossed over the other.

"Oh! So this is your mate!" Twilight gasped, studying the crimson streaked hedgehog.

"Yes." Mephiles confirmed, smirking as Twilight congratulated him again and again.

"So, what's you're name dear?" Twilight asked leaning of the table with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Shadow, Shadow Spinner." Shadow responded, brushing back a stray quill that hung in front of his face.

* * *

Okay there's some writing for you! Just to hold you over 'till the next chapter. Below I'll explain, once again, about all of my kingdoms, allies, trades, and recent history!"

**Spade Kingdom: **

In this kingdom Mephiles is the ruler, although no one had know that the pervious King had a son (hidden plot?). Shadow- or The Spinner as Mephiles called him, has lost his memory due to Mephiles. Mephiles lied to Shadow making him believe that they were mates.

Spade kingdom is enemies with every kingdom save for the Fire Kingdom. They rarely trade with anyone save for the Fire Kingdom, meaning that there fairly isolated from the other kingdoms.

**Fire Kingdom:**

The current leader it Queen Twilight, the former adviser to the pervious Queen Blaze, who she murdered. Amber- an abandoned young female hedgehog who she found on the streets during her sedge over the King is now her adopted daughter. The Fire Kingdom has trades with all kingdoms, but mainly food trades for all but the Spade kingdom who they traded mainly weapons with.

**Rose Kingdom:**

Current leader is Queen Amy, trades with everyone save for Spade kingdom. (You'll learn more later on.)

**Ark Kingdom:**

Current leader Queen Maria (lol I'm so evil!) trades with everyone save for Spade kingdom. (Learn more later on.)

Ok there's an explanation for all of those! God, sorry everyone, something is screwing with my alerts because I'm no longer being emailed when I do have an alert. **READ THE TOP.**


End file.
